Cracks in the Pavement
by bigblueboat
Summary: 25 disconnected drabbles (100 words), short stories (300-500 words) and one-shots inspired by The Twilight 25 Round 9 prompts. Main Character: Leah/Rose. Not Formally Entered.
1. Prompt 1: Ancient

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 1: Ancient

Main Character: Leah/Rose

Rating: PG

Word Count: 100

* * *

I look out over the nooks and crannies in the canyon created by the water over millions of years. The simple flow of water creating so much beauty and destruction. Kind of like us. So many words have created magnificent things between us, yet it was four words that sent me running. It shouldn't have sent me here. I mean, I was there for each IUF session. But the idea of whoever is growing inside of her not seeing forever with us? How can I live knowing the being won't be ancient with us, seeing the beauty as it's carved?

* * *

All mistakes are mine.


	2. Prompt 2: Animalistic

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 02: Animalistic

Main Character: Leah/Rose

Rating: M

Word Count: 100

* * *

I see the desire in her eyes, her wrists tugging at the ties. The lines on my back, marks of her claiming me, start to tingle.

That first time really was fast and insane. The beast inside her took control. Not being able to hurt your mate? What a joke. It takes a lot to scar a vampire, but my marred back was worth it.

I became hers.

Tonight, I will tame her beast, make her mine. Over and over again. Show her who really is the animal between the sheets. Tasting, striking, making her growl and scream.

I pounce.

* * *

All mistakes are mine.


	3. Prompt 3: Banned

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 03: Banned

Main Character: Leah/Rose

Rating: M

Word Count: 435

* * *

The warming glass in front of me reminded me how long we'd been here. Why did she insist on going out every Saturday night? And then dragging me along.

Hands roamed over her hips and waist. They've never been able to resist. Her siren call and the way her body moved, a beacon for the other lost souls on the wooden floor. Only, her soul wasn't lost. It was mine.

She was mine.

There was no point in finishing the mead. I pushed away from the sticky bar, leaving the half-filled glass. I checked out the others, pushing themselves closer to her like fruit flies on wine. The beast within growled. My eyes darkened.

I forced myself through them. Once in front of her, I traced the curve of her jaw, the sweat collecting as I moved. Her eyes slid open, laughter hiding in them.

Taking a step closer to me, she tried to pull away from the grasp holding her in place.

He refused to be released from the spell, refused to release his hold. Idiot human. He didn't stand a chance. She changed her movement, making him assume he had won.

Crunch.

Her boot heel landed on his foot, smack in the center. I couldn't stop my smirk. My hand reached out expectantly. His hand moved to her upper arm, the fingers digging into the skin. "Where are you going? Tease me all night and jump at the first blonde who looks at you? I don't think so!"

His voice carried over the booming speakers. Three other guys started to make their ways toward us, only one in a black shirt. Odds were still good.

"Let go." The words barely made it out over the growl bubbling in my chest.

"Make me, bitch." Leah never did like that term. Her elbow embedded itself in his stomach. He bent forward, collapsing into himself.

His buddies joined in, trying to get the upper hand.

Blood poured from them. The only indication that we were involved were the ripped clothing and the bruise on her arm.

The cops put the last of them into the squad car. Apparently with three guys on two damsels in distress, sticking up for each other in bar, the cops assumed the guys were the ones at fault.

The bar manager didn't see it quite that way.

"Well, how much farther are we going to have to drive just so you can get me all hot and bothered, dear?"

"Hey, I have to do something to keep you interested for all of eternity. Might as well have some fun doing it."

* * *

All mistakes are mine.


	4. Prompt 4: Complications

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 04: Complications

Main Character: Leah/Rose

Rating: M

Word Count:417

* * *

She doesn't know.

I can't take my eyes off her, and she looks right through me.

His hand engulfs hers.

Can she not feel the pull? I was told it was mutual, automatic.

Maybe this is the rejection they warned us about? Maybe my suffering is over. No more Sam. No more teasing. No more of this brutal existence.

She looks at him.

I turn away. No point in denying it. He will do a better job than I ever could taking care of her, meeting her every need.

Fate fucks me over again.

"Leah, wait!"

"Yeah, hold up."

Even better, they are going to be the ones to bring my end. Might as well make it easier for them. No point in dragging out this agonizing existence any longer.

My feet feel like lead on the grass.

I feel each thump against my chest. I'm tempted to count down until his fist bursts into my ribcage, tearing out my heart.

I mean, why else would they want me to stop?

Her hand lands on my shoulder, begging me to face them.

Pivoting, my head lowers. I can't face the end looking them in the eye.

I'm already a disgrace and laughingstock. Might as well add coward.

"You can join us. It'll take some time working things out, but it'll be worth it. We won't be the only triad we know of."

So glad I'm not looking at them. My jaw remains shut due to my neck preventing it from opening.

People speak of polygamy, but how would that work when we both only want her? He might sink low enough to touch me, to want me. I can't imagine it though. He still scrunches his face up when one of the wolves walk by. The idea of him next to me, caressing me, in me? I can't see him do it without running out. I think that would destroy any chance we would have of making it work. And me watching them? I doubt my wolf would handle that without trying to tear him apart. Which brings us back to my destruction.

"I know you love her. We can learn to share. The relationship will have more complications than most…" Emmett continues on.

I'm stuck on "more complications". Really? More complications?

I know how much trouble one person is. Now they want me to balance both of them when I've only imprinted on her?

I think I'd rather have the death.

I really am a coward.

* * *

All mistakes are mine.


	5. Prompt 5: Covert

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt:05: Covert

Main Character: Leah/Rose

Rating: M

Word Count: 100

* * *

Fingers inching up her leg.

Fingers dipping into my mouth, the succulent bite a second thought.

Lace. Always lace blocking my instant gratification.

Thighs brush together, skin on skin.

Her thumb collects the juice on my lip. It ends up on her tongue.

I'm shocked she doesn't flinch at the taste. I look down at my plate: tar tar.

My fingers go back to fighting with the lace, aching to be closer to her.

Her eyes widen as I push my finger through the flimsy material.

A moan threatens to spill.

"Uhuh. Can't let the rest of the restaurant know."

* * *

All mistakes are mine.

This tease is for Hummingbirdff. Go read her words. She is actually doing the challenge :}


	6. Prompt 6: Crush

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 06: Crush

Main Character: Leah/Rose

Rating: M

Word Count: 1,396

* * *

I'm so tired of him asking me out. Why can't he take the fucking hint? I don't want to be with him: at school, on a date, at the beach with a group a friends. Hell, I don't even want to run into him at the grocery.

I wonder if I can get her to help me. She has always helped in the past with my problems, granted they were normally broken down cars and fights with my mom.

The bitch exterior she shows to the world is perfected beyond my wildest dreams, one I try to emulate most days. Hidden beneath is one of the best people I know, one who would do anything for the few she has let in.

I guess I have to figure out how far her anything really stretches to cover, see if it will include this crazy scheme I've come up with that might create more problems for me than it will solve. But it will be worth the end pain, knowing what it's like to have her touch me, hold me, kiss me, claim me as her own.

Wildest dreams, indeed.

Leaning against the red hood, I wait for her to exit the school.

"I have a proposition for you. Feel free to say no. I mean, I know this will have more fallout than just solve my problem with Sam." I reach back to play with the end of my hair, forgetting I chopped it short the week before.

She grasps my hand. "Relax, I'm sure your plan will be fine. There is nothing to be nervous about. We can always call upon my brother to beat the shit out of him if your plan doesn't work… and we should probably make Jasper do so just to make sure the message gets across. Nothing would make me smile more than Sam showing up with a black eye."

I know she is trying to get me to smile, but the butterflies are careening too fast through my abdomen. What if this destroys us? I can't bear to lose her. Maybe I shouldn't let her know, even in this abstract way. Protect my feelings at all costs and let Rose have Jasper handle it.

What happened to the courage I found earlier when I decided this was the best route? Why did it have to desert me now? When I'm going to tell her to kiss me?

"Nevermind. I don't think my plan will work. You should have Jasper teach him how to take no for an answer. It'll be better that way."

"Tell me, Leelee. We can always tweak things to make them work. You come up with some of our best ideas."

"We should date." And my blunt mouth takes over. Dammit. I was going to try and break her into the idea without freaking her out.

The sound of others driving off is screaming in my ears.

Her eyes keep blinking, like I have broken her. Shit, can you break someone with three words?

"Or I can go crawl into a cave and hibernate with a bear. I doubt he would be willing to brave a bear to go on a date with me, and I'd have a great excuse not to come to school any more. Two birds, one stone." I pull away, heading to my ancient, beat-up Camry.

"Leah, wait! It was just unexpected. I didn't say no." She pulls on my messenger bag, stopping me from throwing it in the passenger seat and heading home. I refuse to turn around and let her see the tears that I'm denying to let fall from my eyes.

"I, well honestly, I figured you'd be a bit more romantic about it. I mean, I've been throwing hints at your for years, and you've acted aloof. I always figured you hadn't quite hit that part of puberty yet. And all this with Sam, well it confirmed to me that you didn't want to be in a relationship. You've never seemed interested in anyone, let alone me. How am I supposed to react when it feels like this is coming from left field? You can't honestly expect me to immediately jump up and down and kiss you. I'm not Alice or Bella"

"I know, but I had it playing on a constant loop all day, how it was supposed to play out…"

"Fine, but you better bring me tulips on the first date. Remember all those nights we stayed up talking about the perfect dates? You best have taken notes. I expect you to make all them come true, down to opening doors and magical timing so we can see rainbows and shooting stars."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes, we should date to put Sam in his place, and well, because we want to be together."

My jaw should have been on the oily asphalt. Instead, her lips are on mine, her hand on the side of my face, keeping my head at the angle she wants.

She pulls away. Now I'm the one stunned.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! The ice bitch! You chose the fucking ice bitch over me? Maybe I should teach you both some lessons about proper relationships."

I look over my shoulder to see Sam steaming. His fists are clenched. If Rose's car wasn't between us, I'd be concerned. Now I have the time to grab the knife out of the glove box if we needed.

Jasper slowly meanders over to us like he doesn't have a care in the world. I guess being one of the popular guys, dating the head cheerleader, and getting his acceptance to Purdue means he doesn't have much to worry about.

He shifts his weight, rebalancing his baseball gear on his shoulder. "Is there are problem here?" Although he is asking all of us, he does his weird twin connection with Rose. His hand reaches for the wooden bat sticking out of the bag. "Rose, Leah, is Sam bothering you again? Has he still not taken the hint?

"Sam, do you need a lesson in what no means? I'll be more than happy to educate you." Showing off, or maybe trying to scare him off, Jasper rotates the bat around his arms, neatly missing Sam's shoulder by a couple inches.

"I get it. No need to get violent. That bitch of a sister of yours has decided to once again lead Leah down sinful paths. All of you, just stay out of my fucking way. Dykes."

"My bitch of a sister is still a better person than you'll ever be. Get your slimy ass out of here. I'm tired of dealing with your bull. And next time I hear that you've come anywhere near either of these two, it won't just be me you'll have to look over your shoulder for. Do I make myself clear?"

Sam doesn't bother with an answer, angrily kicking the loose stones in the as he stomps to his car.

Jasper, satisfied that Sam isn't going to bother us any more today, decides to let his teasing nature out. "So you two finally figured things out? Can the sexual tension in the afternoons no longer permeate the house? Will I finally be able to study without wanting to jump anything that comes near me?"

"Jasper!" Rose cries out.

"What? I'm tired of having to relieve things without Alice's help!"

"Go home or I'm telling Alice's parents what you did to her last Saturday night."

"Rosalie, you can't do that! They would force her to go to that Catholic college in California! I can't be that far from her nor can I take out the loans to afford going to a school in Los Angeles. You know that they didn't offer me the full ride that Purdue did."

I snicker at the whiny tirade spilling from Jasper's mouth. Rose pecks my lips once again and goes toward her brother. "Get in the car doofus. I'll let you take my car on friday since Leah is picking me up for our first date then. You better not leave any stain on my leather, but I'm sure Alice is creative enough for the both of you to figure something out."

Her swaying hips hypnotize me as she makes her way back to her car.

"Tulips, Leah. Lots of them. See you in class tomorrow."

* * *

All mistakes are mine.

A/N: Yes this is completely out of my norm: AH/HS fic. However it seemed to fit the prompt well. Don't expect any more of this coming in the next pieces.

Huge thanks to Tiramisue84 for reading over my shoulder and nudging me to keep going on this one. She knows how much I loath to write HS fic. She is writing her own twi25: A Whole Lotta Nothing. You should check it out if you don't mind reading about Edward.


	7. Prompt 7: desecrate

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 07 Desecrate

Main Character: Leah/Rose

Rating: T

Word Count: 100

* * *

Tears drip down my cheeks.

Bulldozers snake through the old houses, figuring out which to target first.

Gaping holes allow glimpses into abandoned lives. Burn marks mar paneling.

Fear.

Ignorance.

Hate.

It didn't matter what drove them. They destroyed everything I knew, almost everything I loved.

And the lecherous developers preying on the survivors' fears, dollar signs swimming behind their eyes.

"We need to stop them."

Cold arms wrap around me. "We'll come up with something, even if I have to empty my own accounts. For now, we need to get back to the hospital to check on your mom."

* * *

All mistakes are mine.


	8. Prompt 8: Disheveled

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 08 Disheveled

Main Character: Leah/Rose

Rating: T

Word Count: 100

* * *

I come out of the garage as presentable as I walk in. There may be a smear of grime here and there, but my clothes are in order.

She goes in, wearing cut-off jeans and a t-shirt. Always the same pair of cut-offs.

She works on the rusted heap on the lift for hours.

Strolling back in, her jeans seem to end up further ripped. Smudges of black litter her skin. And her t-shirt, how does she manage to twisted it so?

I never can decide if I want to throw her in the shower or on the floor first.

* * *

A/N: All Mistakes are mine.


	9. Prompt 9: Exposed

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 09 Exposed

Main Character: Leah/Rose

Rating: T

Word Count: 360

* * *

Once Emmett put the SLR in my hands, I found I could easily blend further into the background. It was so easy to spot more behind the lense than by just being myself. I didn't think he knew how much it would change me, how much these two pictures would end up changing his existence. Or maybe he already knew but wanted evidence.

I knew she was hiding something. I've known for sometime. I see in her head every time we shift together. She tries to think of anything mundane, even the colors changing in the trees, but that was so different from what her headspace was like when we first shifted.

She's my sister. She can't hide that much from me. One glance at the prints in my hands showed me exactly what she was trying to conceal. I just never thought it would be something this big, that it would involve others I'd started to view as family.

I thought for sure the film was wrong when I was developing it, spending too much time in the dark room; the chemicals messing with my mind. The toning bath further enhanced the evidence.

There was something between them, something both were trying to suppress.

The ice queen with the heart full of feathers and my sister. I looked at them both and thought jaded but saw nothing but the solid wall they'd built around themselves. I looked at them displayed in these two photos and saw heartache.

The same pain-tinted gaze spilled from their eyes. They turned toward at the child and then each other. The mirrored image on each face shattered the soul of the viewer.

Only when they were staring at each other was there something else present. It wasn't just pain and hurt. There was this emotion that I couldn't quite figure out before these pictures clearly depicted it; one that neither of them was willing to admit to and tried their best to conceal at all costs.

Once they did reveal it, I knew Emmett would explode. He would be the one with the hurt, the one who would build a fortress around his heart.

* * *

A big thank you to TiramiSue84 for cleaning this up and making it make sense.


	10. Prompt 11: Forbidden

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 11 Forbidden

Main Character: Leah/Rose

Rating: M

Word Count: 100

Warning: This deals with kink and sex. Read at your own discretion.

* * *

She was willing to try anything. Except that.

She said that was her one hard limit.

Fisting.

Bondage.

Pain.

Exhibitionism.

Mutual masturbation.

We'd explored them all. Together. Some things we had found to enjoy. Others, not so much.

Here I sat, on our shared bed, with a completely befuddled look on my face.

"Can you repeat that? I'm sure my ears are deceiving me."

"I think I'm ready to try it. Anal."

The emotions on my face were competing to overpower each other. "Let me grab my strap on and lube."

"I was thinking I could wear the strap on."

* * *

Big thanks to Tiramisue84 for finding those last two words to remove.


	11. Prompt 12: Forgotten

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 12 Forgotten

Main Character: Leah/Rose

Rating: K+

Word Count: 313

* * *

It'd been hours since I'd seen her. She was supposed to have been cleaning out the shelving in the garage, a task that should have taken less than an hour.

She normally couldn't go more than an hour without interacting with me. Nothing hurt her more than the weekend long camping trips with her siblings where I wasn't included.

Something was wrong, very wrong.

Once in the garage, it appeared pristine-no signs of a struggle or fight. And no obvious signs of Rose.

I made my way around the cars, heading to the far wall that was supposed to have been straightened.

She was seated with her legs crossed under her, a book open in her lap. The closer I got, the more concerned I became. She was looking at the book but not. Her mind was a million miles away. A slight tremor racked her body. Shit, another flashback.

Nothing was worse than one of her PTSD episodes. And by the look of her reaction and the fact that she had been lost for hours, this wasn't a regular flashback. this was something new, something she had hidden away to protect herself at the time.

I pulled the photo album from her lap, removing the photo from her sight. I knew better than to touch her. I was able to heal quickly, but it would take forever for her to forgive herself. I didn't need to deal with the guilt on top of the new memory revealed to her.

"Rose, can you hear me?"

She startled and took air into her lungs. Her eyes met mine, venom pooling on the lower lids. "He loved me," Rose said in awe.

"Who? Who loved you?"

"My brother."

"Of course he did. He adored you as much as you adored him."

"Not my younger brother. My older one. I think."

She had an older brother?

* * *

Thanks to Tiramisue84 for reading this one over.


	12. Prompt 13: Hunger

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 13 Hunger

Main Character: Leah/Rose

Rating: M

Word Count: 495

* * *

"You need to let me go for thirty minutes."

"Nah, I'm happy keeping you here." She continues her kisses down my neck and across my collar bones.

"You haven't let me get up for over twelve hours. I need to refuel." My stomach agrees by making a loud grumble.

She pouts.

"But I don't want to let you go."

"If you don't, there won't be much left of me for you to continue loving on."

She reaches over and grabs her phone. "Delivery for Cullen. The Usual. And make it fast for an extra twenty."

"Happy? Now where were we?" She tosses the phone across the room onto the couch. Her bare breasts end up in front of my face, the dusty buds swinging a bit from the motion. She knows how much I love them, sucking, massaging, staring. She thinks she can distract me using them until the food gets here. If it were five hours earlier when I started asking for food, they would have. They did.

"Rose, I really can't do much else. How often do I have to remind you that I burn through my reserves quickly. I'm not human. I'm not vampire. I need more calories and more often than everyone around us."

"Yes, this is why I hid something under the bed. I knew I would tire you out."

"There has been food here this entire time? And you kept it from me?" I push her off of me, off the bed. She lands on all fours on the rug, her hair concealing her face from my view. I roll over and look under the bed. Jerky. Two bags. I rip the first bag open and shove the fistfull into my mouth.

A growl distracts me before I can shove the second bunch into my mouth.

I growl back, delicately grasping a single strip between my teeth.

Her piercing gaze locks onto mine. She stands, her hair covering the nipples she recently teased me with.

The intake of calories helps calm me down. I swallow.

"Leah, what the hell? If you were really that starving, you would have used your nose and noticed it had been there the entire time. Hell last time, you flipped me over, opened the drawer, pulled out the Twizzlers and kept going."

I push off the bed and stalk toward her. My arm reaches out, brushing the blond curls away from my goal. As I am about to stroke the length of her clit, her fingers wrap around my wrist.

A smile crosses her face. "This time, I want slow, loving and gentle. I want you under me."

I lean in and kiss her. Slow as requested.

Her hand releases me, gliding up my ribcage. Her thumb traces the underside of my breast.

Ding-dong

"More food for you. More kissing for me. Be right back."

She leaves, a robe being thrown over her shoulders covering the ass I love so much.

What a tease.

* * *

AN All mistakes are mine.


	13. Prompt 14: Innocence

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 14 Innocence

Main Character: Leah/Rose

Rating: M

Word Count: 100

* * *

She claimed she was robbed of her innocence on her last night as a human. I disagreed. Some of it came over to her vampiric life. Royce didn't steal all of it, even with his untimely death.

Some was worn away with age. Other parts were freely given to her family and to me, both through sacrifices and experimentations. Yet the remainder was kept closely guarded.

She decided at some point to keep what was left hidden and only to herself. Yet, she didn't realize that it showed through every time she stopped to smell the daffodils in the spring.

* * *

AN: Big thanks to HummingbirdFF with this one.


	14. Prompt 15: Insidious

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 15 Insidious

Main Character: Leah/Rose

Rating: M

Word Count: 382

* * *

The plan was simple: get in, get close, burn her.

There was nothing said about feelings. You do the job, remain detached and then move on to the next. She made it impossible.

Everything he told me was fabricated, except for her name and birthday. Why he felt the need to tell me her birthday, I'll never know. He was the reason they went their separate ways. He was the reason she jumped at shadows. He was the reason she changed her appearance and constantly looked over her shoulder.

She was the reason I was back in his presence, awaiting a time to turn the tables. Get revenge on her behalf, and hopefully give her some closure.

The scar on her upper thigh, the one she didn't know I saw, was the final straw. He didn't know that I had similar marks on my body. They also were put there by someone I made disappear. In this profession, it was better people didn't know my motivation to kill. Better they think of me only as a killer who kept the jobs clean and discreet.

She helped me create faked evidence of her demise. And hopefully, this chum would accept it without question. One touch of it and he would end. Poison wasn't my usual weapon of choice, but it seemed fitting. Painful and lasting, just like his marks on her.

"It's done."

"Yes." I place the baggie on the table in front of him.

"And this is what, exactly?"

"Her finger. You wanted a souvenir."

"How do I know it's real or even hers?"

"Open the bag. The smell alone will tell you it's decaying flesh. As for it being hers, trust my reputation. Either I did it or I didn't. I'm yet to not finish a job I've taken."

He takes the bait and opens the bag. I pull the mask in front of my face. The coughing starts immediately.

"Burn in your throat doesn't compare to the burns you left on her body. I hope you enjoy hell."

I pick up the suitcase filled with my payment.

"Leah's glad she caught up with you in the end. That girl really is a chemistry genius. So glad to see you paying her with cash for all her troubles for a change."

* * *

AN Big thanks to Tiramisue84 for helping get the wording on those last three sentences straightened out.


	15. Prompt 16: Kingdom

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 16 Kingdom

Main Character: Leah/Rose

Rating: M

Word Count: 100

* * *

She couldn't drag me to either of them in my country. Oh no. That just wouldn't do. Instead, I was stuck in a plane across the continent, over an ocean to land in a country that spoke a language I didn't understand.

If that wasn't bad enough, it was to see a fake dragon. One that blew smoke and moved, yet made out of metal. I didn't even see a real castle! I'm in France, and I'm stuck seeing a Disney version instead of going further into the country to see where real royalty lived since we fly back tonight.

* * *

AN All mistakes are mine.


	16. Prompt 18: Mist

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 18 Mist

Main Character: Leah/Rose

Rating: M

Word Count: 394

* * *

I knew it would be bad. They only called me when it was bad; my consultant fees were too high to justify otherwise. The mist that was coming off the river covered most of the scene. Vague outlines of vegetation could be seen from my truck. I looked back at my clipboard: two bodies, both late teen females. Just like my daughter. God, I hadn't spoken to her in over twelve hours; I needed to stop the consulting at night, staying with her and making sure she didn't end up like the vics in front of me. I prayed it wasn't her.

I took one last gulp of my cooling coffee, shut the door, and pulled my coat closer. I stepped closer to the scene. Broken branches and disturbed underbrush lead the way. One of the highway patrol officers stopped me. He babbled and gave me useless information. Anything useful would be found by me, otherwise they wouldn't have called me in. The expert in bizarre they sometimes called me. I preferred forensic pathologist. They didn't really need me here. The guy from Port Angeles usually did a decent job. Apparently he thought the perfect time to leave the state was when a double homicide occurred. I just happened to live in the area these days after semi-retiring, so they called me. I mumbled my response, put on the stupid booties.

At this distance, the mist didn't disrupt my view. The two females laid in the muck. I started at the top as always. Their hands were clasped together around the scarf bonds, searching for some comfort in the end. The difference in skin tones struck me. The perp apparently didn't discriminate in his choices; the dark hair clashed with the blond beside it. My eyes moved down to the heads since no sign of death appeared from the arms above their heads.

I couldn't believe my eyes. They had to be wrong. I looked at the river and back at the faces.

Fuck, it's Harry's girl, Leah, and the older Cullen girl. In all the years I've been working with crime scenes, I've never seen a victim that I knew.

I took two steps back and collapsed to my knees. I couldn't face either of them to give them the news. How do you tell your best friend he lost his daughter?

* * *

AN: Thanks to Tiramisue84 for looking this over.


	17. Prompt 19: Prestine

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 19 Prestine

Main Character: Leah/Rose

Rating: M

Word Count: 100

* * *

I could easily see why we Esme wanted to keep the island how we found it. The natural resources and breadth of animal species was amazing to view. The ocean changed from crystal green to perfect shades of blue, ones that Carlisle said reminded him of Esme's irises when she was still human. He is such a romantic, one I try to emulate every day.

And then she came into view.

Seeing Rose in that swimsuit, I lost all control I had. I tackled her without remorse right outside the door. The wraparound porch railing stood no chance of survival.

* * *

AN All mistakes are mine.


	18. Prompt 20: Serendipity

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 20 Serendipity

Main Character: Leah/Rose

Rating: M

Word Count: 100

* * *

I knew it should be ours when i stumbled upon it. This little side street was supposed to hold the next car we were to restore, instead it held our future. The one we would make together. It was close enough to everyone else that they could come over whenever they chose, but far enough away to give us our privacy. From the swing on the porch to the backyard opening into the forest, I couldn't imagine a better first home.

Leah was not going to like the lack of car. I just hoped she liked working on the alternative.

* * *

AN: All Mistakes are mine.


	19. Prompt 21: Shattered

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 21 Shattered

Main Character: Leah/Rose

Rating: M

Word Count: 328

* * *

I shouldn't have taken that walk. It was so far out of my daily routine, I'm sure they would have been shocked by me leaving the house at all except to grab groceries. But the sun was hidden nicely behind clouds, and the temperatures were cooling. I wouldn't break out in a sweat—the perfect weather for my dampened heart. I didn't get very far in my walk around the park. They took up one of the benches, which would have been fine if they weren't so close together. I knew they had lunches together sometimes. I thought it was innocent, co-workers exchanging ideas while supplying the needed energy to get through the rest of the day. Instead one was feeding the other. It was done with such ease, it was obviously not the first time it had happened.

The stabbing in my heart continued as I ran back to my car.

The smile playing on her lips was burnt into my brain. It was no longer my smile. I secluded myself into my one haven. Only it kept mocking me. Her smile kept popping up everywhere I turned. I lashed out, striking at everything around me.

The pain in my hand brought me out of the vision.

Pieces of glass lay strewn on the floor surrounding my feet. The blood dripped down my fingers, adding a certain noire to the scene. The blooming stains on my skirt just upped the ante, setting the rest of my mood sour.

Nobody would see me in it anyway. At least no one that I cared about.

I crouched down, trying to remove the multitude of fractured images of myself staring back, images of what I thought I had, what I thought I was.

I picked up one of the shards, grasping it carefully in my non-bleeding hand. It always amazed me how sharp glass could be. It sliced into my forearm, allowing my life force to paint the floor red.

* * *

AN: All mistakes are mine.


	20. Prompt 22: Treasure

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 22 Treasure

Main Character: Leah/Rose

Rating: T

Word Count: 371

* * *

Seven round, gold coins sit scattered across the table. The disks have been bent with time, and water and age has worn away at the original impression on them. The turbulent waves cause the coins to drift further apart. Rumor among the hunters is the coins are cursed. The superstitious would laugh and cross themselves when we told them what we were currently looking for. But then again, most treasure lost to the murky waters is said to be cursed. Who can tell which stories are believable? And who really believes in cursed treasure anyway?

Maybe we should have paid more attention to the warnings though.

The water seeping in is no longer only brushing the souls of my boots, but has moved up to cover the top of my toes. Soon I will have to move out from the hull completely, leaving all my possessions to be claimed for someone else to find at a future date.

Our ship has survived a lot over the years in search of this reward. Hours of drifting on the water with a lack of fuel, awaiting the next breeze. A multitude of storms causing rips in the sails when the two of us couldn't roll them fast enough. Three different hurricanes creating all sorts of lasting problems. And yet, she has held together with a few patches and sweat.

It would be just our luck that we finally found them and the hull gets a leak that we can't easily fix at sea. Or maybe those superstitious sailors had a point. Maybe these pieces of metal have picked up some supernatural essence that the sea doesn't want to give up to the land.

It doesn't really matter the reasoning. The end result is the same: burial in ocean waters.

I know Rose keeps trying the radio, but with the current lightning and our location, I doubt there is anyone out there to pick up the signal.

I hear the thunder and look around for anything I don't want to be without in the end. Nothing is catching my eye. I brush my fingers along the etching on one of the coins one last time and head up to face the end with Rose.

* * *

AN Thanks to Tiramisue84 for finding the pesky mistakes in this one.


	21. Prompt 24: Waffle

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 24 Waffle

Main Character: Leah/Rose

Rating: T

Word Count: 492

* * *

My eyes keep bouncing back and forth, back and forth. Both of them have eyes the color of falling snowflakes, almost white with a hint of blue. Yet they are so different, beyond the six years that separate them in age.

Java hair mixes so well with Leah's. She's so small in her lap, the wooden puzzle across their legs. Leah seems so content with one arm wrapped around her waist and the other helping her put the pieces in the correct spots.

And him, jet-black hair constantly falling into his eyes. I want to find scissors and clip them even though I know he would throw a fit. I've seen him do it over something less important to him. He's at that age where image starts to matter. And for him, it's all about his hair. He is playing in the field with his friends. A few different balls keep passing through the air, shouting following every catch or miss. Every few minutes he turns to make sure I'm still watching, that I haven't left him like all the others.

The pain in my heart aches a bit more. We can't have them both. We can't afford the adoption fees. And Leah has decided I need to be the one to choose. She can't she said. She can't imagine not having both of them at the kitchen table eating eggs in the morning and fighting them both over showers at night. I don't blame her. Somehow, in the past three months they have both crawled into our hearts.

A two-year-old or an eight-year-old. A boy or a girl. One or the other, but not both.

I feel a presence behind me. I don't want to take my eyes off of them even for the second it would take to find out who it is. Luckily for me he speaks, a voice I haven't heard in almost seven years. "You should have called. You know Esme and I would have done anything in our power to help you. You didn't have to write us off because we didn't react the way you wanted. We still love you even if you have decided to live an unconventional life."

"There is nothing unconventional about my life. I have a respectable job, a house, a cat and even a plant or two. I just happen to share my life with a woman, something neither of you can or choose to understand. That's fine. I've found another family."

"You didn't give us a chance. You threw things at us and ran, never looking back. Well, we are here and are going to help you. Your brother called, said you needed some support. Here's the same amount we gave him toward his house. Use it to make you and Leah happy."

I take the check in my hands. There are a lot of zeros.

I don't have to decide. They are both coming home with us tonight.

* * *

AN: Special thanks to Tiramisue84 for helping with the small things in this one. All mistakes are mine.


	22. Prompt 17: Limit

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 17 Limit

Main Character: Leah/Rose

Rating: K+

Word Count: 100

* * *

This isn't going to work any longer. We can't keep having the same circular argument. It's like she's so focused on herself that she doesn't even notice I'm in the room talking with her. And the conversation are always about what's wrong with her life. I may have the looks and the job right now, but I need more than that. I need support from her. I need her to understand that a relationship goes both ways, we both need to realize and somewhat understand why something is important to the other. I've reached my limit with her, with us.

* * *

AN: All mistakes are mine


	23. Prompt 23 Tryst

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 23 Tryst

Main Character: Leah/Rose

Rating: M

Word Count: 100

* * *

My head's pounding.

_Long fingers glide over my skin._

I sit up.

_A tongue caressing me like there is nothing better to be tasting._

I make it to the bathroom before my stomach empties itself.

_Long blond hair twisted around my hand, revealing violet eyes staring up at me._

It was supposed to be the perfect night where we finally came together.

And it was wrong. There was something missing between us and I let it happen anyway.

The bruise on my hip, the only physical reminder that the mistake happened.

My stomach makes its disgust at my actions known.

* * *

AN: All mistakes are mine


	24. Prompt 10: Fabricate

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 10 Fabricate

Main Character: Leah/Rose

Rating: T

Word Count: 496

* * *

For months, she's religiously come into my bar Wednesday through Friday nights. She orders the same two drinks, Crown Royal and a Blue Moon. It's not a typical combination, but it suits her.

She started by sitting at a stool in the center. She quickly found that wasn't the place she wanted. All the schmucks here kept making their moves. At the beginning, she tried to be polite. When she moved to the corner of the bar, she simply replied, "Get lost." Now she sits in the back. It hasn't deterred the male population. Her icy glare is the response these days.

The number of people approaching her this evening is insane. Even I am getting fed up with it. After the third fratboy approaches her, I move out from behind the bar, something that doesn't happen unless I need to break up a fight. I grab the douche by the back of his shirt and pull him away. "Back off. She's mine. What the hell made you assume she wanted your attention or, better yet, any attention from anyone?

"You know what, don't answer that. Pay your tab and get lost."

His jaw hangs down around his knees for two seconds. Unfortunately he decides he knows better. "There's no way in hell a blonde bombshell like her could ever be a dyke, let alone a dyke who screws you!"

I don't get a chance to respond. I'm turned around. Soft lips meet mine. Her sapphire eyes are alight with something I've never seen, the edges curling up in a smile.

"Are you deaf along with dumb? I'm here so we can spend more time together. I come in, Leah plies me with alcohol, then drags me home and makes me come until I pass out. Besides, she's fucking hot in her bartending clothes, all those tight tanks and ass-hugging jeans. Now, we've proven your point. Take your shrivelled-up balls, go back to your buddies and leave me alone."

I'm still in a daze. She kissed me. How the hell did me trying to throw some douche out end up with getting more action than I've had since Sam divorced me?

I make my way back to my post. The rest of the night blurs by. Nobody else approaches her, and she stays until close.

"You didn't have to rescue me. I'm capable of handling them," the blonde whispers to me as I lock the door.

"Did it occur to you that maybe I get tired of seeing it happen?"

"Honestly, no. But I'll have to remember to claim to be a lesbian to turn them down. I can't believe I've never thought to use that excuse before. Says so much about my creative skills."

"Well, glad to be of help. Another option is wearing a wedding band."

"Nope, didn't work. They tried to say how much better they were than my husband."

I cross the lot to my El Camino. "Wow. Guys really are assholes."

* * *

AN: All mistakes are mine. Thanks to Tiramisue84 to help get this one below 500 words.


	25. Prompt 25: Worthless

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 25 Worthless

Main Character: Leah/Rose

Rating: M

Word Count: 500

* * *

"Police! Open up!" The curly-haired officer busts down the door.

The blond cop follows the broad shoulders of her partner, gun in hand.

Shouts come from the back of the house. She takes a deep breath and clears the bedroom to the left.

A tall guy with long black hair and tanned skin comes into view. The flash of light has them ducking for cover. The loveseat she hides behind becomes little more than useless fabric and wood.

She radios for backup while her partner returns fire.

The first guy falls fairly quickly. As she glances around the remains of the couch more shots are fired at them. This second perp remains in one of the side rooms. There's no way she can take him out. She signals to her partner as she prepares herself to be the bait. From outside she hears the noises of other cars pulling up. She prays it's help as opposed to more foes.

Saying one last quick prayer, she pokes her head up again. She sees a flash to her right. A cry is emitted from the obscured male; his gun clatters to the floor. She runs to kick the gun, out of his range, and tackles him.

The small house is almost cleared. One room left: the kitchen. Small noises float their way. She uses a zip tie around the handcuffs and the radiator to keep him secured in the room while they continue back. Curses spew from his mouth, muffling the quiet conversation between the officers and the words from the kitchen.

He takes the lead again, inching toward the last room. From a peek into the kitchen, he could tell there's one more. The two brunettes who'd been reportedly seen being dragged in are tied to the chairs on the far side of the table. He signals to the blonde, _one left_. "Drop your weapons. You can make it out of this alive."

"Breathing, yes, but there ain't no life left for me."

A single gunshot echoes down the hall. Both officers crowd the doorway and open fire. The perp's torso is littered with holes.

The blonde walks into the room and pulls a knife from her belt. Cutting the ropes, she notices huge gashes down the side of the woman's face. "Help is coming. Can you hear the sirens?" Whimpers from the woman get louder. "What's your name?"

The cop doesn't get anything coherent out of her. She's lost to the misery of the last twenty-four hours.

As she tries to calm down the injured victim, her partner goes to the other woman. Her brains are splattered across the table mimicking a Jackson Pollock piece, a bullet embedded in the center. He looks at her clothes, at her tied hands, anything but the head. He knows she's the woman they've been looking for, the one related to the mayor. They're all going to get crap for this.

He shakes his head at the waste of life scattered through the house.

* * *

AN: Big thanks to Tiramisue84 and BellaMed for helping cut words and making sense out of this one. Tiramisue84 has finished her challenge, and BellaMed is quickly honing in on the last few prompts. Go take a look at their words, even if they are Edward-centric.


End file.
